


The World is Ending, There's a Party by the Bay

by comefeedtherainn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comefeedtherainn/pseuds/comefeedtherainn
Summary: A collection of Dorian/Trevelyan drabbles, most of which coming from tumblr. In no particular order :D





	The World is Ending, There's a Party by the Bay

Ben snuck back into his bed chamber, fresh from washing up after he and Dorian had had some quality time. Ben had been gone a while, this time, and they’d missed each other so much they’d hardly said three words before clothes were flying. And while the time apart always did things to Ben’s libido, it did even more to his need to be a “mischievous little shit,” as Dorian liked to put it.

Dorian was laid in bed with a book in his lap, the lantern light casting his skin in a golden glow. He looked so pretty Ben got a little distracted, before grinning and approaching on tip toes behind Dorian’s shoulder. He held his breath, congratulating himself on how sneaky he was, and got ready to pounce.

“Are you skulking around for a reason, darling?”

Ben blinked, then huffed as he let his arms drop heavily. “Ugh.” He pouted, crawling onto the bed and rolling over Dorian’s body to get to the other side - that earned him a slightly disgruntled noise from the mage himself. “I was trying to scare you.”

“Were you?” Dorian asked, his tone all fake innocence. The smirk fully gave him away. “Try harder, next time,” he teased, leaning over to kiss Ben’s pouty bottom lip.

“You have ears like a cat, Pavus.”

“The flexibility of one, too.”

“Do you ever stop?” Ben snickered, scooting over and snuggling up to Dorian’s side. He hummed happily when a warm arm wrapped around his shoulders. “What are you reading?”

“The same thing I was reading the last time you asked, ten minutes ago.”

Ben snorted, stretching to nip Dorian’s earlobe playfully. “Such a brat.”

Dorian grinned, setting the book aside and pulling him closer, tickling his neck with his mustache. “Would you like some attention, is that it?”

Ben laughed loudly, trying to squirm away. Dorian knew to stop after only a few seconds, though; he’d gotten kicked enough times to learn quickly.

“Maybe a little,” he admitted with a shameless smile. He made a pleased sound when Dorian slid to lay a bit more horizontal, allowing Ben to find a place to rest his head on his chest. He was still bare from earlier, and Ben rubbed his thumb on the soft skin of his hip.

“Happy now?” Dorian teased softly, his long fingers running slowly through Ben’s scruff of hair.

Ben hummed, tilting his head back for a kiss. “Very.”


End file.
